Want
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Mild Slash. OotP Spoilers. Peter wants something he can't have. Regulus wants something he can.


Title: Want

Author: Lady Feylene

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, I am making no money off of this whatsoever.

Warning: Mild slash herein. You have been warned. Slash is: the sexual or romantic relationship between two members of the same sex.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Regulus Black/Peter Pettigrew

Summary: Peter wants something he can't have. Regulus wants something he can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't *really* think he's like us, do you?"

Peter Pettigrew started, glancing nervously over his shoulder. He'd been watching Sirius again. It was Quidditch practice, and Peter *never* missed it. He couldn't play himself, but that didn't stop him from admiring James and Sirius. Most especially Sirius…

He narrowed his eyes, watery gaze falling on the dark form of Regulus Black. What was *he* doing here? A year younger then Sirius, slimmer and darker, and without half the charm.

"Why the murderous look? I'm just being honest with you…" Regulus stretched lazily, watching the small forms of the players high above.

"What do you want?" Not 'what are you talking about' or 'what do you mean by that'. 'What do you want?'.

"Nothing much." Regulus shrugged and cast an unreadable look in Peter's direction.

"Then why are you here?" 

"Just thought I'd amuse myself for an hour or two. Watching you pant hopelessly over my idiot of a brother is highly entertaining."

"Go away." Peter had never quite mastered verbal sparring.

"Make me, Pettigrew."

They both knew he couldn't. He was alone, all by himself against Regulus' superior strength. Peter just sighed, and decided to ignore the other boy.

Regulus was silent, leaving Peter to his thoughts. Thoughts of Sirius, and things that Could Never Be. It was as Regulus had to painfully pointed out: Sirius wasn't like that. Sirius chased after girls. Pretty girls. He didn't look at other boys, and if he did he'd probably look at ones like Remus or James. Not like Peter.

He couldn't help the way he felt, though. Sirius was amazing. He was beautiful and talented and charming and suave and everything Peter wanted to be. And he had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes…

"It's sad, really."

"Just be quiet!" Why did Regulus even have to talk? Couldn't he just go away and leave Peter to his hopeless crush?

"Nope. This is much better then hanging around the common room." Regulus gave a little chuckle. "I wonder what Sirius would say, if he knew how you were lusting after him. Even if he did like boys, you know he'd never want a cack-handed pinhead like you…"

"Just go away!" Now Regulus was just being mean.

"I'm being honest with you Pettigrew. You're not what he'd ever want. But guess what: he's an imbecile. He's completely without a thought in his head. He wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the arse."

"I don't care." Peter sighed. Regulus rarely paid attention to him, but when he did it was the same old thing. He was second rate, his friends didn't really like him, he was stupid…

"You should. They think you're feeble. They think you're a brown noser. But I don't."

"What do you *want*?" This was new. Regulus attempting a compliment was new.

"I already told you, nothing much. I just wanted to set some things straight for you. You're not appreciated. You give and you give and you give, and they take and take and take. What do you ever get back, huh?"

"They're my friends…"

"Friends. Some friends. When you got caught out after curfew last week, did they stick up for you?"  


"They couldn't. They would have got in trouble too…" Didn't Regulus understand about friendship?

"So? Evan Rosier was caught sneaking into the girls shower the other day, we all stood up for him. Sure we all got in trouble, but at least we went down together. That's what friends do, Pettigrew."

"That's just…stupid…" It was the best he could do.

"Stupid that we'd rather put our own heads on the block rather then see a friend face it alone? Maybe you are as stupid as they say…"

"Any one of them would do the same for me!" Peter insisted. But…would they? It was true, he did take the fall for them quite a bit. But that was what friends did. And they…they…

What *did* they do?

"I can see the wheels turning…" Regulus said, softly. It was getting dark. Practice would be over soon. "Stop chasing after some ridiculous dream. Wake up Pettigrew, before it's too late."

"What do you *want*?" He practically wailed the question. There had to be some deeper meaning to all of this then simple torment.

"Nothing much…" Regulus repeated, softly. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Peter's. The smaller boy didn't know what to do, really. Regulus was kissing him. It was a very subtle kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. With lips. 

"What do you want?" The question was whispered softly, as Regulus stood up to leave. 

"I already told you. I don't want all that much." Regulus shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder at a bewildered Peter.

"But at least it's something I can have."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
